Blaises Little Sister
by Malfoys Private Gaurdian Angel
Summary: Prue has grown up with her big brother and his friends. They are now all in their twenties and its her last year of Hogwarts. Draco has noticed how much Prue has grown up from being the little Prue to graduating sexy Prue.
1. All Grown Up

**Authors Note: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters except for the ones that I have made up in my head. I don't go by the Harry Potter plots. I make my own my way and if you don't like it I'm sorry. This is my way…Draco Malfoy way anyway with this story…**

"I can't believe our little Prue is graduating this year," said Theodore Notts.

"Yes, it seems just like yesterday we were all playing in one of our backyards with our broom sticks," said Malfoy putting his arm around my waist.

"Or, you and Pansy running off somewhere to make out,"I said smiling up at him.

He made a disgusting face at me and looked away. I grew up with my brother and his friends. They were about three to four years older then me. I didn't mind. They were fun to always hang around with. We basically have the same family problems and the same lives.

"Remember when Prue started walking?" asked Theo holding my hand. Draco still had his arm around my waist and looked at Theo when he held my hand.

Blaise started laughing as we kept on walking the trail in Dracos backyard. "We were four or five when she started walking at the age of one…or was it two? We kept trying to get her to walk so she could come with us so we didn't have to carry her. Then out of no where she was walking."

"So, when is Spring vacation over?" asked Draco.

"Three days, then I have to go back until graduation."

I looked up at the sky.

"I still can't believe it," said Blaise. "My little sister, I am so proud of you, Prue."

"Chill, Blaise, I didn't graduate yet. Still, two to three months left. "

"Remember when we graduated?" asked Draco.

"I was there," I said.

"Oh we know you were there," said Theo. "You were the one in the crowd that kept yelling out our names with your two friends, Shelly and Katherine. How is Katherine?"

"Good, why?" I asked staring up at him noticing his cheeks turning a tint of red. I grinned at him.

"No reason."

"You were never a good liar. Send her a letter, she'll answer back, trust me."

Theo looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, we are almost back to the manor. What do you want to do when we get back?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know…I'm kind of tired though. This walk took a lot out of me," I said leaning my head on Dracos shoulder.

"We'll wake you up when dinners done," said Blaise as we walked into the kitchen.

I nodded and Draco walked me up to his bedroom. He opened the door for me and we walked in.

"You don't mind if I take a nap in here?" I asked looking up at him.

He grabbed my hands softly and smiled down at me. "Have I ever said no to you?"

I smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave one back and pulled the covers up. I took my shoes off by his bed and lied down. He pulled the covers up and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and he brushed his hand over my cheek. He sat down next to me and kept touching my cheek softly and I closed my eyes lightly.

"Little Princess Prue Zabinni is growing up so fast," he said softly. I opened my eyes and grinned at him. He smiled back. "Remember that one summer when I was fourteen and you were twelve and we were fighting in the backyard." I laughed remembering when we beat each other up.

"How did that start again?" He was still rubbing my cheek softly.

"I said I was better then you."

"Yeah, now I remember. Didn't I beat you up?"

"What? No, I beat you up."

"No, what I remember is Lucius taking me off you."

"Ok, ok, well it's because I can't hit a girl."

"You tried." I glared at him playfully. He smirked and bent down to my face.

"I only hit you in a different way."

I smirked at him and rolled on my side. "You try, Draco. You try."

He brushed his lips against my cheek and patted me on the head. I heard him walking out of the room and he closed the door lightly. Out of all the years we have known each other has Draco just hit on me? And was I flirting back? With the two questions rolling around in my head I fell asleep on his comfy bed. I slept for a good hour or two when I felt bodies fall on me. I jumped up and looked around the bed. I saw Blaise and Draco on the bed next to me laughing.

"You assholes," I said whiling hitting them on the chest. I lied back down and they turned over and hugged me.

"Awe but we love you," said Blaise kissing my cheek. "Draco made dinner. It's done."

"Wait, wait did you just say Draco made dinner?" I looked over at Draco and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well…I live by myself I am going to have to do things on my own," he said and smirked at me. He was softly drawing circles on my arm lightly.

"I'm going to freshen up," said Blaise and walked out. I turned to the side and looked at him.

"Cook?"

"Yes I cook. I live by myself with out any house elves in this manor. I am going to have to keep myself busy."

I nodded. "Why haven't you tried dating or get someone to live with you?"

"I don't know. I was thinking Blaise…but he has Shelly."

"Wait?!"

"Uh oh!" He was about to get off the bed and I jumped on him. I straddled him and held him down.

"Blaise and Shelly are going out?!"

"Yeah. I wasn't suppose to say anything until you guys graduated. Her parents don't approve of Blaise."

"I know that's why I am surprised. Atleast she could have told me. Or he could have."

"And if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." He smirked up at me.

"You wish," I said it kind of seductively. I bent down and had my lips hovering over his. "Aren't you a little old to be playing games with girls?"

"I wouldn't say that. I am only twenty one. I can still have fun."

He was about to kiss me when we heard my brothers voice. "What are you two doing?!"

"I'm playing with Draco," I said and jumped off.

"Knowing Draco, he wanted more then play," said Blaise leaning on the door frame smirking.


	2. Staying

The three of us were sitting in the dinning room. I was glaring at Blaise the whole time. He kept looking at me and he squinted at me.

"What did I do now?" he asked finally giving up and throwing his napkin on the table.

I grinned in triumph and folded my arms across my chest. Draco sat there with his fork hovering close to his lips waiting to see what I was about to do to my brother. He was looking from me to Blaise.

"Let's talk about Shelly," I said casualy.

"Why?" he asked and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well, she has been acting strange lately. Whenever I ask her if we can hang out she's been acting odd about it. Making up excuses. I wanted her to come over to Dracos today. I told her all of us were here and she said that she couldn't."

"Well, maybe she couldn't come," said Blaise taking a bite of his steak. "How would I know?"

"I think you would," I said glaring at him and leaning forward.

Blaise looked at Draco and glared at him. "You told her!"

"I didn't mean to. It sort of slipped. I tried to get up and run but she pinned me down. I'm not going to fight her after I was fourteen I stopped that. She beat the hell out of me!"

"You admit it!" I laughed pointing at him.

Draco gave me a face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Blaise.

"There are some things that need to be kept a secret, sis."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

I got up and put my dishes in the kitchen. I heard Blaise and Draco coming in. I could tell they were just talking about me because the room got silenced when they walked in. I glared at them and they just smiled at me.

"You two are unbelievable!"

"What?" asked Blaise putting him and Dracos dishes in the sink. "We didn't do anything."

"We're you two not just talking about me?" I asked looking back and forth.

"Yes, we were," said Draco. I looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Blaise told me that him and Shelly are going to be going somewhere for the next two days alone and he wanted me to watch you."

"Watch ME?! I'm not a dog, Blaise! You want a dog! Go get Parkinson!"

"Please, Prue! Just stay with Draco for me. I'll bring you back a present."

I looked at the both of them. I rolled my eyes and sat at the breakfast bar. "Fine."

"Thank you. I'm going to go write and tell Shelly."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go write your love letter to your sweetie."

"I can't wait until you're in love. Then I'm going to be cracking all the jokes on you."

"That will never happen…and did Blaise Zabinni just admit that he was in love?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. I turned and faced Draco who was behind me. "He just said he was in love?"

"I think he did, Princess Prue. I think he did."

"I guess that means I have to stop tagging along with him."

This statement made me a little sad. I have always been Blaise Zabinnis little sister. Always tagging along and going places with him. I guess he really did grow up. I still think it was too soon but I guess people change and fall in love. They want to start a family on their own. He wouldn't want his little sister tagging along to his family now. He would want me to have a family of my own. We will still be close but not as close. I'm going to miss that. I guess Draco figured I was sad because he came up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his back and closed my eyes. I had my head lightly leaning on his chest facing the sliding glass door.

"I guess we're the only losers left in our gang?" I asked with tears coming down my face.

"It can't be that bad," he said and he put his hand on my chin and lifted it up so I could face him. With his other hand he wiped the tears away. "We still have each other."

"But for how long? You are not going to want me tagging along with you when you get a little older."

"I would want you to tag along with me as long as you want no matter what happens."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "That's what my brother said."

"I'm not your brother am I?" he asked. I felt that he got closer because I could feel his breath on my lips.

"No," I whispered and opened my eyes slowly. I stared into light gray eyes and smiled. "No, you're not."

We heard feet coming down the stairs and we quickly separated. Blaise jumped off the last step and looked at us. "What were you two doing down here?"

I turned my head and then looked at Draco who was looking at Blaise. Draco put his hands in his pockets nervously and looked at me. 

"Nothing," I said looking at Draco then back at my brother smiling. "Just seeing which one of you two are going to be getting my bags from your house."

"I'll do it," said Blaise.

I nodded and walked into the sitting room where the fireplace was. I watched Blaise and Draco walk in. They were talking quietly. Blaise walked to the fire and yelled, "Blaise Zabinni Manor!" With that he was gone.

"I'll show you where you will be staying, Princess," he said putting his hand out for me and bowing.

I smiled and took it. He held my hand gracefully and brought me to a door by his room upstairs. He got in front of me and opened up both the doors. My mouth dropped in awe. It was a huge room with a queen size bed. The bed was under a huge window. I could see the whole backyard and there was a white fireplace. Next to that I was guessing was the bathroom. There was a desk next to my bed and behind a wall was a walk in closet.

"I thought you would like this room," he said taking my hand and walking me towards the window. "Look, right over there." He pointed towards the lake in the way way back of his backyard. It looked like it never ended. "At sunrise and sunset the view is amazing," he whispered in my ear.

"Would you watch it with me before I leave for school?" I asked turning to face him.

He cracked a smile. "I would be honored."


	3. Sunset

I was sitting in Draco's library in a chair reading a book I found. It was called _The Future of Love_. I wasn't the girl who was into these love books but I found this the only really good thing to look at. I looked out the window I was sitting by and saw Draco with no shirt on and a baggy pair of shorts. He was watering the garden. _Maybe there was something better to look at. _I couldn't stop staring at him. He had a great body for a 21 year old man. _Why was he watering the garden? Didn't he have people to do that for him? Why am I complaining?_ I smiled and looked up to his face just in time to see him turn his back to the window I was staring at. He had such a perfect tan back and a cute butt. I saw him turn around and I quickly looked back down at my book. I couldn't remember where I was in the book. I took a little time trying to find where I was and I looked at the corner of my eye to see him looking down at the garden. I turned my head to looked at him fully again. I was mesmerized by his body and he looked up and stared at me in the eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He saw me look him up and down and he smirked at me. He motioned for me to come out. I put the book down on the chair and walked out of the library. I walked out the door and walked up the trail to where Draco was.

"Like the view?" he asked still smirking and watering the flowers.

"What view? I wasn't looking at anything," I said smiling.

He looked up from the flowers and looked at me. "Sure." He looked at what I was wearing, a pair of black shirts and a pink tank top. "I like my view." He kissed my cheek and then squirted me with the hose.

"DRACO!" I screamed.

He was laughing really hard at me. I pushed him back and he fell in a mud puddle. He looked up at me and glared. "That's it!" My eyes widened and I ran to the door of the house but he grabbed me and got me all muddy.

"You are supposed to be a grown man! Why are you chasing after a little girl?" I yelled through my laughter.

"I can still have fun," he said while he was carrying me towards the pool.

"Oh no! Don't do it!" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp. He let go when we go to the pool. His smile was so evil looking. I was backing up away from him grinning. He grabbed onto my arms and I grabbed onto his. We we're both trying to get each other in. He pushed me in but I had his hand in mine and he fell in with me. I screamed all the way down and I had an idea in my head. I stayed on the bottom with my eyes close and I could hear him calling my name. He better get here quick or my plan won't work. I heard him splash into the water again and I felt his arms around me. When we got to the surface I took shallow breaths.

"Prue!" He yelled smacking my face gently.

He pulled me up onto the cement deck and laid me down gently. "Come on Prue. Come on. Please Prue." He sounded worried and I was wondering if I went too far with this. His lips crashed onto mine and then I felt his hands on my chest. I started coughing and choked up a little water. He turned my head to the side and let me spit it out. I opened my eyes gently and he was looking down at the softly. I didn't want to tell him it was a joke. He looked too serious. _How stupid am I?_ He wrapped his arms around me and held me closely.

"I thought I was going to lose you there, Prue," he whispered. "I wouldn't know how to live with myself if that ever happened."

He looked into my eyes and I smiled at him. He bent down and kissed me gently on the lips. He let go and I stared at him in shock.

"Um…I…uh…" I stuttered staring up at him. He smirked and helps me sit up.

"Prue," he said and I looked up at him. He rubbed my cheek softly with his thumb. "Do you want to watch that sunset tonight? You're going to leave tomorrow and I think that would be a beautiful ending to your vacation."

I smiled up at him and nodded while biting my bottom lip.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco knocked on the door in my room and he came in wearing just pajama bottoms. I was sitting on the windowsill wearing a big t-shirt which used to belong to Blaise but I stole it.

"Hey, just in time," I said smiling. He sat down in front of me and looked out the window.

"Can't wait to get back to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, so I can do work and be in misery instead of being in this beautiful house and get to do whatever I want," I said sarcastically.

He smiled at me. "You really like this house?"

"Yeah, it's amazing."

He nodded and looked back out the window. "You are welcomed here whenever you need a place to stay."

I nodded. "Thanks." I looked out the window seeing the sun set and then it reminded me of the kiss. "Draco?"

"Yeah," he said looking me in the eyes.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?"

He smirked and moved closer. "One, I was happy that you were alive." I felt guilty there because I was alive just playing dead. "Two, I don't want you to go. You are the only person I know that I want to stay around me. I don't know what I will do without you being here."

"You'll find something to do. You're a big kid now." We both laughed and he looked out the window.

"Here look," he said. I turned to the window and looked out. He was right. It was beautiful. When the sun set the trees looked like they were on fire and the water in the lake looked dark blue but it sparkled. The grass was shining and the clouds were turning pink. "Wow." Draco watched me stare at the site and smirked. He reached over and placed his hand on mine. I turned my head towards him and smiled. He took his in mine and he squeezed a bit. _What am I doing? What is he doing? Does he really like me or he just being nice?_

"You should get to bed, I'll give you a ride to the trainstation," he said helping me up off the windowsill.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Yes, daddy," I said sarcastically.

"Hey if I was your father, I would not let you out of the house. Now get into bed," he said pointing his index finger at me. I got under the covers and he sat down next to me. He got the hair out of my eyes and kissed my cheek. "Night Prue."

"Night Draco." I smiled up at him and he turned the lights out and left closing the door softly.


	4. Get Out

"Zabinni, Prudence," called Professor McGonagol.

"It's Prue," I said through gritted teeth as I walked over to Professor McGonagol. She gave me a hug and shook my hand. "You've outdone yourself Prue. You've shown more improvement than any other student in this class. I'm proud to know that you came here." I grinned and walked down the stairs from the podium smiling.

"YEAH PRUE!" yelled Theo jumping up.

I laughed and I caught eyes with Draco. He smiled at me and winked. I looked at Blaise and he said, "Yeah little Prue! I love you!" I giggled and sat back down.

"Did I tell you that Theo is…"started Katherine.

"Is the sweetest person that you've known?" I asked staring at her knowing what else she was going to say.

"Ok, ok, I know," she said and I started laughing.

"This class has been the best class since four years ago," said McGonagol.

"Yes! That's our class! Woo hoo!" yelled Blaise.

McGonagol looked over her glasses at him. Blaise and the other two laughed.

"They have achieved so much," she continued. "I am honored to have graduated this class. Good luck with your lives!" With her wand she pointed it at the ceiling. Fireworks and swirls started going around the ceiling. Then a big bang happened and it said "COMGRATULATIONS!" Everyone started getting up and I ran over to Blaise and jumped on him. I hugged him tightly and jumped off him and ran to Draco.

"You did it!" he said in my neck. "We're so proud of you!"

I let go of him and looked him in the eyes. "Thanks you guys." I turned to my brother and Theo. They smiled at me and hugged me.

"Party at my house," said Draco and he smirked.

I was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress with red lace up heels. My hair was down and the tips were curled. I had my brown outliner on and wore my watermelon lip gloss. Blaise and I got to Draco's early but a half an hour went by and Draco's house was filled with so many people from his class and my class. I had a champagne glass in my hand and dancing around with my friends. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I looked up and saw Draco. He was staring down at me and kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind me and kissed his cheek. I gave my friend my glass and he drug me away from my friends. He took me to the dance floor. I was still in front of him with my back in front of him. We were swaying back and forth. His one hand was on my waist and his other was rubbing up my side and then up my arm that was behind his neck. He started kissing my neck and I giggled. I was a little drunk. I spun around and some techno song came on. Everyone was grinding up against each other and rubbing up against each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Let's go to your room." We looked into each others eyes and noticed that we were both drunk but didn't care. He took my hand and drug me through the people that were dancing. We ran up the stairs and ran to his room.

He pushed me up against his door and kissed me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. His hands ran up my sides and landed on my waist. He squeezed my waist and I moaned. He pushed into me hard and started kissing my neck. I moaned from the pressure I was feeling from him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to his bed. He laid me down and got on top of me. I took off his shirt and ran my hands down his built chest and abs. He kissed my chest that was showing from my dress. I ran my hands through his hair and down his back. He leaned back and started kissing my inner thigh softly. He nibbled it and started going up my leg more. I moaned and then we heard shouting downstairs. I jumped up and Draco turned around to look at the door.

"Stupefy!" yelled someone. Draco quickly put his shirt on and we both ran downstairs. I saw Blaise yelling at…Michelle's father!

"Oh my God!" I yelled running down the stairs and in front of Blaise. "What's going on?!"

Michelle's father turned to Michelle who was crying. Her mascara was running down her face.

"Michelle…"I started but her father grabbed her hand and apparated her out.

"Ok, parties over!" yelled Draco. Everyone apparated out and I turned to look at Blaise. He was fuming.

"Blaise…"I said softly starting to sober up. _Oh God! I was just about to have sex with Draco. What was I thinking!? We are not even a couple._

"Let's go, Prue!" yelled Blaise and took my hand and apparated us both out without a goodbye or a thank you to Draco.

"You need to calm down!" I yelled as Blaise threw a chair and hit the wall. "Before you hurt you or me!"

"I'm already hurt, Prue!" he yelled and took out his wand and blew up a lamp.

"Please, just go to bed," I said starting to cry. "You need to get some sleep and think about everything."

"Don't tell me what to do, Prue! You're not our mother."

"But I care about you…"

"I don't care about you! Get out of my life!" He yelled and everything got silent except for the storm that was going on outside.

I looked at him and he couldn't even look at me. I felt tears running down my face. I walked over to the door and opened and walked out. I looked into the house and slammed the door. I looked up at the sky and felt the rain drops fall on me. I was still in my dress and I walked through the driveway and just kept walking. I didn't know where I was going. I had no where to go. The rain felt so cold and I started crying harder. My brother hates me. I just wanted him to calm down. He isn't even coming back for me. Where was I supposed to go?


	5. No Where Else To Go

Draco's POV………….

I was upstairs in my room getting ready for bed. I still can't believe what had happened tonight. One, I can't believe I almost took advantage of Prue because we were both drunk. How stupid can I be? The second one was how Michelle's father came into my house and started another war with Blaise. I just hope that Blaise and Prue are alright at home. They didn't even say goodbye. I had my pajama bottoms on and I ran a hand through my hair. Thunder struck and I jumped a bit while looking outside. _It would suck to be out in this weather._ I lie down in my bed and turn to the side. I remembered Prue laying right there underneath me. What was I thinking? Taking advantage of a little girl like that, I really like her but I didn't mean to be so forward. I was acting like the way I was when I was in school.

"Stupid," I said out loud and to myself. I turned back on my back and started to drift to sleep. I was half asleep when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened my eyes just a bit to look at the clock on my wall. 1:30 in the morning. What the hell? I ignored it and started going back to sleep. The bell rung again and my eyes shot open. _Whoever it is it better be important!_ I got out of bed and started to walk down the hallway. The bell rung again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I mumbled running a hand through my hair. "Its 1:30 in the morning wait till someone wakes up or something." I yawned and straightened up a bit keeping my hand on my wand not knowing who it could be. I opened the door quickly and saw a silhouette of a girl's body in the darkness. "Hello?" I asked not knowing who it was. I saw the poor girl turn around and lightning lit the sky. I squinted at first from the light then saw the girls face.

"Prue! What on earth…" I looked at her face it may be raining but I knew for a fact she was crying. She was trembling. Her arms were around her tightly and she was still in her dress from the party.

"Draco, I had no where else to go," she cried staring down at the ground.

I walked out to her and pulled her into the house. "Come in. Come on. Let me get you out of the rain." I had my arm around her and shut the door. I conjured up a two towels. I wrapped one around her as she was still shaking and I had the other one in my hair drying the rest of her off. I took her in the living room and sat her down. I sat in front of her pulling another chair up and whipped her face softly. She still wasn't looking me in the eye. She kept staring at the floor.

"Prue," I said softly. She slowly looked at me from the corner of her eyes then back down to the floor. "Prue! Look at me!" I grabbed her face and made her look at me. Tears started to form in her eyes and her lips trembled. I wasn't sure if it was from her being cold or from her about to cry. I put some hair behind her ear and asked, "Prue, what happened?"

She sniffed and I put my hands into her hands. "If you don't want to talk right now that's fine. Just, how long have you been out in this storm?"

I saw her turn her head to the clock. Her eyes widened when she saw the time. She looked back at me and said, "For two hours."

I put my hand to my mouth. _How could she be in this storm for two hours? Where was Blaise?!_ "I'll contact Blaise…"

"No!" she yelled and looked back down at the floor.

"Prue I know you don't want to talk about it but is the reason why you were out in this storm because of Blaise?"

She nodded slightly and I sighed. _I knew he could be an asshole but to make her walk around in the rain knowing she had nowhere to go is absolutely absurd. She was his baby sister for crying out loud._

"I'm going to get some tea to warm you up," I said and stood up. "Um…you might want to get out of those clothes too." She looked up at me. "I'll let you burrow some of my clothes. I don't know how well they are going to fit you but it's better than you being in that wet dress." She nodded and I walked into the kitchen to make some tea for her to warm up._ What the hell is going on?_

Prues POV……………….

I sat there shivering knowing I should get the clothes off like Draco said but I felt so numb. I couldn't move my body. I heard him walking back to the living room. I started to stand up but I felt myself falling.

"Whoa," he said catching me before I fell. "Are you ok?"

I nodded and felt tears coming again. _Damn tears._

"Come on," he said. "I'll help you."

He took the towel off me and placed it gently on the couch. He didn't know how to take off the dress without him seeing some things.

"It's ok," I said softly.

He came close to me and unzippered the dress in the back. He helped me take the straps down off my shoulders. Once I was out of my dress he took the towel and wrapped it around me. He walked into one of the bathrooms and got a robe. He wrapped that around me and rubbed my arms. I did feel a lot warmer then earlier. He pulled me into a hug. His hand on the back of my head as I was leaning on his chest and the other on my back. I felt him kiss my head and he held me there for a while until we heard the tea kettle whistle. He helped me into the kitchen and he made us tea. We sat at the breakfast bar sipping the tea in silence. After the tea he left the cups on the bar and he walked me up to the bedroom I was in during vacation.

"Draco…" I started and he looked at me. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

He nodded and led me to his room. Once we were in there he grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser and let me put it on. We both laid down in his bed. He wrapped his arms around me because I was still shivering a bit.

"It's ok, I'm here," he whispered before he kissed my head.

_But for how long?_ I wondered.


	6. Being With You

I sat up straight in the bed with sweat crawling down the sides of my face. I felt movement by my side and looked at Draco who turned his head and looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine."

He sat up and looked at me. His eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep he had gotten all night. "No you're not. Vanessa, you don't have to lie to me. I am here for you." He took my hand and I just stared at it.

"Blaise use to say that to me," I said feeling sadness rush over me.

"Vanessa, whatever Blaise did, I will never do that to you. You have to believe me," he said squeezing my hand. "Come on, lay back down and get some sleep. We both need some sleep." He laid back down but I just sat there staring at the wall. "Alright, if you aren't going back to sleep then I'm going to make you."

"What-" I started then I felt his arms around my waist and he brought me down. My back was to his chest, it was so close that I could feel his chest move every time he took a breath. He brought the covers over us and he tucked it into me. He had his arms tightly around me and his head was in the crook of my neck. He kissed my cheek. I put my hands over his and squeezed.

"That's my girl," he said. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"Good, no more nightmares for the both of us then."

I turned my head and stared at him. "When did you have a nightmare?"

He stared into my eyes. "There's no lying to you." He sighed and closed his eyes and opened them up. "I had a dream that you got hurt and there was nothing I could do. You died in my arms. I had it a half an hour ago. I had to look at you to make sure that you were there. To make sure my dream didn't come true."

I smiled up at him and cuddled up against him. "Don't worry I won't leave unless you want me to."

"Never," he whispered in my ear.

I turned my head and closed my eyes. "Do you have enough room?" I asked.

"Mmmhm," he mumbled.

I could tell he was almost asleep. I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I didn't have any nightmares but I did have some dreams. Dreams of Draco and me. Dreams of just me sometimes back at Hogwarts. I had a weird dream that I didn't have any clothes on and everyone was staring at me. That might be considered a nightmare if I was afraid of that.

I woke up with the sun shining through Draco's window. I didn't feel his arms around me and I looked over and he was gone. I remembered pushing the covers off me a little that morning when he and I woke up but they seemed to up on me again. Probably Draco did it when he woke up. I sat up and looked out the window/balcony he had in his room. I smiled looking pass the forest that was in the backyard. I pulled my knees up against my chest and leaned my head on my knees. The door opened and I didn't bother looking up to know who it was until I smelled something good. I looked over and Draco was standing there with a tray of food. I bit my bottom lip smiling.

"Thought you would be hungry," he said and put the tray on the nightstand next to me.

"Thanks," I said and he sat down in front of me. "What time is it?"

"10:30 or so."

I nodded and I started eating some of the food. "And you just thought it would be nice to have breakfast in bed?"

"Anything for you." I saw his cheeks turn a little pink and he crawled back next to me. He was leaning on his arm and closed his eyes.

"If you were so tired you didn't have to do this." I finished a piece of toast and whipped my mouth with a napkin. "I do know my way around the kitchen here."

"I just don't want you burning down my house," he said in his pillow.

"Hey!" I yelled and threw my pillow at him.

"That's it," he said and tackled me down. I giggled as he tickled me and I was punching his shoulders. It took all my might just to push him off me. I pinned him down and smiled. "I win."

"That's what you think." I looked at him confused and he flipped us back around. He had me pinned. His hands held my wrist down and his legs had my legs pinned underneath mine. I couldn't move at all. I felt myself blush with the position that we were in. "I win," he said smirking. "I always win."

"I thought you lost that ego a long time ago," I said trying to get out from underneath him.

"Nope, it's still there. Just not out in the open all the time."

I laughed a bit and smiled up at him. He bent down a bit then stared in my eyes. I knew what he was thinking and I nodded towards him. He smirked then kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed him back and it surprised him. With this as an invitation he started kissing me more. He bit my bottom lip playfully and I opened my mouth all the way for his tongue to come into my mouth. I stopped trying to get out from underneath him. Instead I laced my fingers in with his hand while we kissed. The other hand ran down my body lightly tracing my sides which made me shiver, in a good way. He smiled feeling my shiver and kissed me lightly again. I opened my eyes and smiled a bit. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me again.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"You're handsome too," I said quietly.

He smirked and said, "I know."

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a jerk."

"Hey, no I'm not. How am I a jerk?"

"'Cause I said so." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Keep that tongue in that mouth Miss. Zabini or I might take it."

I stuck my tongue out again and he tried to grab it. I put it in my mouth and he kissed me. "Or I just might do something else." He raised his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

"What does this mean?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"What?"

"Us? I mean we are attracted to each other but…"

"I've always cared about you. I've been with you your whole life. I've watched you grow up into such a beautiful woman. I care for you Prue."

"I care for you too."

"Well, that means one thing then…"

"What?"

"Be my girlfriend," he said staring into my eyes.

"Are you serious Draco?" I asked staring back into his eyes.

"Yes, I am."

I looked out the window/balcony and thought about it. He has always been there for me. Just look at last night and we are really attracted towards each other. I looked back at him and smiled. I kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked kissing my neck.

I felt myself blush and said, "Yeah."


End file.
